Neophyte
by Eloquent Butterfly
Summary: Axel is bored and goes to Xemnas for entertainment. Will boredom actually blossom into more? Xem/Aku pairing. No one had that pairing so I decided to make my own.


Neophyte

Axel sighed as he walked throughout the hollow hallways of The World That Never Was. No one was here...except Larxene, Xaldin and Lexaeus. Long story short...he didn't want to talk to them. He frowned, moving to sit down. He was bored...and no one was here to entertain him. "What the hell am I supposed to do all day with no one here..." He groaned to himself, running a hand through his fiery spikes.

::::::::::

Wait...there was one more person in the house. Superior. He was always there...looking out that damned window at Kingdom Hearts, believing that it would precisely give the nobodies hearts. Then a light bulb went off in Axel's head. That's it! He'll get Superior to amuse him. The conclusion made him grin from ear-to-ear. The pyro then rose from the lounge and portaled to Xemnas' chamber. The sterling haired man lived behind a door that had the numeral I in front of it. _Number 1 you say._ An amused smirk appeared on his his pale face before he rapped upon the door carefully. He soon didn't get a response, which he took as a good sign. With a chuckle, he decided to make his entry known anyway. His gloved hand moved to the doorknob, gently twisting it, a bit surprised to find that it was already unlocked. _Oh Superior...what if I was a bad guy. You would have already been into darkness already._ After that...he simply just walked in.

::::::::::

The older man sighed. Too engrossed in his papers to even devote time with Kingdom Hearts which took an abundance out of him. The damned evil worksheets made his skin crawl, they piled on his desk, messily without any signs of organization, they even took up the whole desk. There was no place to place his coffee which stressed him out even more. Why did Demyx have to make a water slide and Marluxia had to exhaust so much water on that damned garden. Didn't they know that he would have to pay bills for it? Xemnas was mournfully stressed...he scarcely retired from his room excluding meals or an insufficient mission that he had conspired. He realized one day he'll have to escape the castle for a bit of reconciliation. He was pleased, or as pleased as a nobody get, that it was quite placid in the castle. With Number II and IX at absence...there would be no ear-splitting clattering and skylarking being advanced. The thought of contentment and even his production came to a discontinuance once his ears made out the sound of repetitive knocking being performed against his door. The Superior assumed they would withdraw if he took no notice of it...however he was proved mistaken once the door was left ajar to expose an undeniable rubedinous haired nobody.

::::::::::

Axel strolled in with a grin on his face. "Yo, Mansex," A Cheshire grin grew onto flaming haired nobody's face. His boots creating echos throughout the room as he made it over to the desk. Xemnas let out a groan of irritation before glancing up at the red-head. "What...do you want...Number VIII?" Each word dripping with aggravation. Axel just simply brushed it off as he always did, hence, he's heartless. "I was bored and thought I would stop by. You're the most interesting person in the castle at the moment." The sterling haired male sighed. "Why don't you go annoy Number III, V or XII," He wanted to get this bothersome neophyte out of his office so he can continue his work in _peace_. A small tch sound could be heard from the lower ranked member before he smirked. "No you know better than I do, that Larxene's the biggest bitch in the whole castle. Why the hell would I talk to her? She would most likely know her knives at my _ass_," for emphasis he rubbed his ass with a pained expression on his face. "Also, Xaldin and Lexaeus would creme me if I annoy them. You know that better than I do," Axel said with a grin. "Like I care, less members would probably do this organization good, since of course, a lot of the members don't do their work, _Axel_," The silver man emphasized his name, making the red-head pout. "Now that's not very nice," Axel said, generating a fake weeping sound. "Boohoo, Where's your pup? He barely goes on missions, he's usually barking them out instead of being assigned them," He said matter-of-factually. Xemnas was, in fact, getting tired of the Q and A and brought his hand to his head and rubbed his temples to calm down the aching migraine that was beginning to work itself. "He had other matters to attend to, why do you care?" He questioned, his golden eyes looking up to look for a reaction from VIII. "Well..that's more than enough a reason for me to be here," A cheshire grin appearing on his face.


End file.
